Holsters for holding handguns have been provided with belts, straps and similar securing means to locate the holsters on various portions of the body and to keep them hidden from view until access is desired by the user. An example of this is a shoulder holster where the holster itself is located adjacent the underarm to maintain it hidden from view when a sport coat or the like is worn. However, rather apparent motions and gestures are required by the user to reach into the under portion of a sport coat to grasp the handgun carried by the shoulder holster. As a result, these gestures defeat the very purpose of having a weapon hidden from view in that once the motion is started, it is well known to the observer what is being done.
In addition, once the jacket or sport coat is removed, the holster and gun are in full view of those in the vicinity of the person wearing this type of apparatus. This impedes the use of such shoulder holsters or other similar holsters where it is desirable to have a hidden weapon, particularly when the user will be operating in locations which would not require the kind of cover supplied by a sport coat or jacket. The rather elaborate securing means of belts and straps required serve little or no other purpose than holding the holster at a desired position. Thus, the appearance of such straps and belts immediately give notice of their use.
It is an object of the invention described hereinafter to overcome many of the problems that have plagued holsters which are desired to be hidden from view which have heretofore existed.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a holster which is secured to a belt which is typically worn by a user in the belt loops adjacent the top of trousers and allows the holster to be carried secured to the belt within the trousers completely hidden from view until it is desired to use the weapon where the holster can be moved upwardly for exposing at least the grip of a handgun carried by the holster.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a releasable securing means in connection with a holster and a belt such that the holster can be completely removed from the belt allowing the belt to be used in this normal manner with trousers and the like.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the description of the preferred embodiment and claims which follow hereinafter.